


Dancing and Envy

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: But no angst at all, F/F, Fluffy, Highschool AU, Just a slight misuderstanding, Kikyou gets a little jealous, all is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Kikyou might be a little jealous were her girlfriend was concerned. But Kagura was pretty popular in their school.
Relationships: Kagura/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658353
Kudos: 2





	Dancing and Envy

Kikyou never wound have considered herself a jealous person before. Of course, that may have been because she had never been in a relationship before meeting Kagura — always concerned about her sexuality and the reception she'd receive from her family — but never thought she had displayed any other signs of envy either. Yet, as her secret girlfriend laughed and talked with the short-haired girl before her, Kikyou felt herself growing concerned. Kagura had just finished a major performance in a dance competition, and she had promised that she'd find her afterwards. Kikyou had stepped out for only a moment after the dance was over, just to get a cold drink as a prize for her success.

That was when she returned to see Kagura thoroughly engaged in conversation with this mysterious girl.

Mind made up, Kikyou did what she knew may have been impulsive decision and marched over to them. She wouldn't start anything, but their reactions would be enough to let her know whether or not her intrusion was welcomed.

"Oh, Kikyou! There you are! I was looking for you" Kagura said as she approached before eyeing one of the drinks in her hands, "Is that for me?"

"There's a chance it might be" Kikyou replied before turning to the mystery girl, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name."

The girl smiled in response, "Oh, I'm friends with your cousin — Kagome Higurashi. I'm Yuka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kikyou said.

"Don't worry, I won't take up too much more of your time" Yuka said, showing off her notepad, "I got just about everything I need from Kagura, so I'll move on to other members of the dance club."

"You're part of the school newsletter?" Kikyou asked.

Yuka nodded, "Yeah, it keeps me busy. I'm just glad I have Ayumi to tutor me so I don't fall behind in my classes."

As Yuka left, Kagura grinned and slowly took a sip of the drink Kikyou had gotten her. One that Kagura knew was her favorite, but something that Kikyou had always expressed her distaste for. They simply walked out together, looking similarly like friends to all those who didn't know any better. Kikyou was silent, but Kagura could see the loving look in her eyes.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Kagura asked.

Kikyou smiled, "Not so far."

"Well I was thinking about a study date" Kagura said, "Minus the study."

"I think I could manage that. I'll have to get back to you later."

"Just say yes. You know you'll have the time of your life."


End file.
